1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to methods and systems to link personnel, organizational, and budgetary elements in disparate databases.
2. Discussion
It is often necessary to fill employment positions with personnel whom a manager or supervisor has little if any experience. In large organizations the problem is particularly troublesome as hundreds, thousands, or even tens of thousands of records may be considered in order to place the most qualified and/or desirable person in the needed position. To further complicate the matter, an organization is typically constrained by budget considerations. If it is necessary to staff a project with personnel, the number of personnel must be adjusted based on their salaries and the budget amount allocated for the project.
In some situations, it may be necessary to staff a project with personnel from multiple organizations. Such situations are extremely problematic as different organizations rarely, if ever, have common pay scales and job descriptions.
However, most organizations do maintain employment records for their employees. The accumulation of employment records is typical for public and private business organizations, government organizations, and military organization. Employment records, usually stored in electronic databases, typically may include at least employees' names, addresses, identification numbers, and dates on which the employees first began to work for the organization. Other information may also be stored.
Organizations also frequently maintain databases that include details concerning the various projects on which the organization is working. Databases of information also exist for various projects in a planning stage, or in a pre-contract stage, such as a bidding stage. For example, an organization may maintain budgetary records related to the numbers and qualifications (desired or actual) of personnel needed to staff a project. Information concerning both personnel and projects may also be needed to complete certain reports required for submission to government and/or financial institutions.